


Love or Lust

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Hux, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren didn't expect his day to go this way.</p><p>But in this universe did anything go as expected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Lust

Kylo Ren, trained Sith and name not to be trifled with even after the failure at Starkiller base, hadn’t thought he would be sifting through the red headed General below him’s innermost thoughts today. No, he hadn’t expected to end up on top of him, either, sweat and lust filling the air thicker than the inky black of space.

But he hadn’t planned for General Hux to piss him off quite so much either. It really was his fault this all happened, after all.

You see, Kylo tended to keep some semblance of a level head around the General. Snoke wouldn’t have infidelity of any sort, and especially not violence towards his most trusted General. So no matter how much he wished to ring that incessant gingers neck he never did. Self preservation be damned, he still had some in mind. 

So Kylo took to expressing his aggression at, and in front of, less important members of the Order. He had done this before, and now after, the Order damning incident. 

Hux however, had changed.

From level headedness and cool demeanor at all times just weeks before to a visibly shaken mess now. Maybe it was less visible to some, granted. The General kept his sharp walk, his hand-behind-back discipline. He hid his distress as best he could, but not entirely. He had become short with everyone from the lowest ranked trooper to Phasma herself.

And then. Today. To Kylo.

Hux had been going over plans for a new base with some low level engineer, nothing too complex nor stressful, in a meeting that Kylo was obliged to attend despite his utter disinterest. He cared very little for planning and bureaucracy and details. He was action and reaction, and this was boring.

So he was sat to the side, hearing a few words occasionally, ignoring the two as best he could while they discussed the latest design for a new home base. 

Until Hux slammed his hand on the table, face slightly red with frustration. “It can have no weak point!” He growled. “What do you think caused the destruction of the Starkiller?! And the Death Star before that!?”

Kylo’s interest piqued up at this burst of emotion, and he commented as the engineer scurried out of the room with promises to talk to the design team about tweaking the plan. “I’ve never seen you get flustered outside of one of those rallies.” His voice was dark and sarcastic, not just from the growl of his mask.

“Don’t.” Hux warned brashly, no patience to give a rightfully snarky response.

“Why not?” His calm demeanor betrayed the fact that he did not appreciate the shortness with  _him_. “It seems your growing less and less fit by the day, General.” 

“Ren you are the last one who should be speaking about-” Hux rose a hand in exclamation, fingers curled in aggression, teeth bared, tone hateful and rough and eyes set on Kylo, which for a split second seemed like action. Like anger. Like attack. 

In that split second Hux was pinned to the table, arms behind his back and face against the sleek, cold metal with a thud. Ren up from his seat and behind him in the same span of time.

It took Kylo a moment to understand that what he had done was... hasty. But Hux had deserved much more for much less in the past, and he had acted now. No going back.

“You-” Hux gasped in absolute disgust. “Let me go!” 

Kylo could have, oh, easily. But he was angry. No mercy when rage reared its ugly head inside of him. “Now why should I do that, General?”

“I will tell Snoke you imbecilic!” 

“What? That you have been becoming increasingly irritable with everyone under your command?” He still sounded eerily calm. “That as each day passes...” He began reading the other, one hand keeping him still and the other behind his head, pulling it up with the force and extracting information. “You become more and more afraid that you can’t keep this up. Keep commanding after that failure. That you really aren’t fit to be General.”

Hux winced, it didn’t hurt but it did feel terribly, sickly violating. “Get out of my head!” Having your emotions, even the immediate ones, forced out and read in front of you. 

“My, my Hux. I didn’t know you were that scared of failure...” He dug deeper.. felt the slightest tinge of sympathy. “Of disappointing your father. Ruining his legacy. You think you’ve already done that, don’t you?”

“St-stop-” Hux’s resolve began weakening. He had little defense against the Sith master as a non-force user in the first place, and the words Kylo spoke were weakening it more. “Ren, stop!”

“Hmph. You would practice how he walked when you were young. That confidence, that coldness. Maybe if you acted like him he would think you were good. Walk, talk, be. You really took that to heart... snuffed out all those imperfections.“ He felt more than that twinge now. But anger was dominant still, not allowing him to end this little exploit just yet.

“It all comes down to pleasing someone doesn’t it. Father...Snoke...” He dug as low as he could into the other. “...Me?” Now that... was a surprise.

He let the slightly smaller man go, mentally and physically, but Hux didn’t storm away or go crying to Snoke like Kylo had expected. Especially after a discovery so... personal. He just stood up an fixed his clothing, eyes hooded in something like shame.  

“Why me.” Kylo broke the silence. Hux... hated him, did he not?

“Your strong.” The redhead responded as he tightened his glove. “Undirected, sloppy, but powerful.” 

“And that’s why you want to please me?” He scoffed. “You don’t show it, you know. Submission isn’t constantly fighting every decision I make.” Something else he had sensed, the overwhelming urge to be dominated by something, anything- an idea as it stood now. The order and it’s cause. A person if he could get everything he desired.

“I don’t want to submit to you when it comes to decisions that could change the tide of the war! I’m a strategist, Ren. It’s my job to command and plan.” He groaned, almost. “But...” He didn’t entirely want to continue, but he did. “When it comes to... us. Just... two people, without the Order or the Rebellion involved... when it’s just  _us_. I want to please  _you_.” 

Ren felt a shock, an electricity dart down his spine. Was this a confession of love or lust?

Did it matter.

Kylo undid his helmet at once and let it hit the ground. His deep, dark eyes met Hux’s unbelievably clear ones before he grabbed the other and pressed their lips together.

Not that Kylo had thought about this before but it was softer, more tender than he had ever expected a kiss with Hux to be. Some type of understanding between the two, a realization of needs and terrible, sinful wants. Not as much fire and brimstone as he had assumed.

This day was just full of unexpecteds.

Now adding to the growing list was how Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s shoulders, neck. Kissed back like he had been waiting for this day, and with Kylo’s new found knowledge, he very well may have been.

It was a wonderfully, terribly heartfelt moment before their kiss broke and Kylo spoke on little more than instinct. “Are you willing to let yourself indulge in ‘pleasing me’?”

“Yes.” He had spoken before his professional mind could even attempt to stop him. This was the reptilian mind. The in-built desires. The base needs.

With consent and a streak of power high, Kylo took a different stance. A formal pose, back straight and commanding, looking down with some type of darkness and expectation at the General. “Lock the door.”

And at a moment’s notice the other was making sure, a few times over, that no one could enter the meeting room.

“Good. Sit on the table.”

On command, and with the oddest sort of submission for someone dressed in such highly ranked clothing, he did. The smallest of compliments made him feel warm, heat begin to rise all over his body. Not that he got, nor asked for many compliments. This was a deeply hidden desire that Kylo just so happened to get a hold of.

“Wonderful.” He stepped forwards, pressed between the others legs, hands on his thighs. “Now you’ll be quiet, won’t you? We don’t want Phasma or any little orderlies hearing us, do we?”

Hux was keener to listening than Kylo could ever hope for in their professional lives. “I’ll be quiet.” 

“Perfect.” His hands slid up Hux’s clothed thighs, teasing him, moving all the way up his chest and stopping just at his Adam’s apple. “Can I?”

Hux knew exactly what he was asking and nodded gently, anticipation eating him up and when Kylo’s hands connected- he moaned. Real, low, and desperate for more even as the pressure increased.

Kylo grinned, eyes narrowing. The thing about power was knowing how much to exert- he knew that Hux would absolutely beg for it until he started blacking out, so he made sure to stay just-so-close to that point. The feeling of the blushing, gaging Generals pulse under his thumb made his own heart race.

He could kill him.

But he wouldn’t.

That was power.

It was only a minute or so before Hux’s gasps became too lusty for Kylo to ignore and he let one hand down to undo the other belt. Thanks’ to the force it wasn’t too complex a process, one handed or not, and Hux’s growing erection became undeniably apparent.

“So excited, just over this?” Kylo smirked. “You must be very...” He ran a finger up the outline of Hux’s cock, hidden now only by his underwear. “Sensitive~”

Hux was holding the arm Kylo was using to choke him now, not in attempts to free himself but in need to do something with his hands. “I- I am.” 

“I’ll have fun exploiting that.” Kylo chuckled devilishly as he slid Hux’s underwear down with his pants and took a moment to examine the man, willing and pliant before him.

Hux was heated, if the room were any colder you could see the warmth of his breath. The uniform, and thick coat on top of it didn’t help with his temperature either. But Kylo left it on. Reminding him that he was fucking a New Order General. The highest ranked, at that.

Even Hux himself was giving signals. His chest was just so puffed out. Legs just so spread. He was presenting. He wanted this, bad.

Kylo adored that subtle little bit of body language and kissed him, one hand still on Hux’s neck, the other stroking his cock slowly, agonizingly so.

Hux whimpered into Kylo’s mouth, moaned when they separated. He was so hungry for this, hungry for more. But he didn’t whine or complain, hell, this was a dream come true. 

Kylo took note and continued his motion. “You’ve been good.” A pause. “Now. Tell me what you want me to do to you. In detail.”

“O-h I-” Hux stuttered, mind full of situations and focus turned partially to the hand giving him pleasure. “Want- I mean-” Not only that, but he had never... spoken like this, in a sexual sense or other. He tended to stave off vulgarity and now Kylo asked this of him?

“I won’t do it if you don’t answer me.”

“No! I, I want you to h-hold me down. Make sure I can, can barely move. That I couldn’t even if I wanted to...and...and...” 

“And?”

“And fuck me so hard I’ll be thinking about you for weeks!” He didn’t yell, he knew better, but exclaimed desperately.

Kylo smiled sickly as he pushed Hux to lay back on the table, a refreshing cold to his heated skin- not that much skin made contact. “Ask and ye shall receive.” 

Hux felt most of what came next rather than saw. First was the gloved fingers in his mouth, the faint taste of leather,  gloves, and blood, some poor bastard who pushed Kylo _just_ too far, that they brought with them. His mind had already been probed, now his body was as well. 

They were there so long playing with his gag reflex that he was almost shocked when the slicked fingers left him, trailing down lower to his entrance, and to the next thing he felt.

Kylo was more a less gentle about opening him up- it would be one hell of an explanation to give to a Medical Droid if he really did hurt him, and an even more complex one to Snoke, so he took that slow. One finger, watching Hux’s face change as he hastened his motions, then two- the man was gasping, and three for good measure.

By the time Kylo felt Hux was ready the man was a mess, hair now frazzled and frayed out of its usual perfection by the way he turned his head whenever Kylo changed pace. Hux’s words entirely devoted to getting Kylo inside of him as fast as possible.

If it weren’t for the resolve having nearly complete control of the situation gave Kylo, he would have cut to the chase much, much earlier. But when he finally did undo his own clothing and press in, Hux made a show of it. Back arching, eyes shutting and mouth opening with silent, half-finished curses. A sight well worth the wait, to say the least.

Hux’s cock, which had already been made painfully hard by the preparation, began twitching and seeping precum as soon as Kylo made his first sharp motion. When a real pace had been set he already looked like he was about to spill over. 

“Ren- Ren-” Hux moaned, eyes opening only to look at the ceiling. Kylo usually hated the sound of his name on Hux’s lips, it meant he was about to get chewed out, but now? God, it was music.

Hux himself was lost in subspace, a hand having been kept on his chest or neck the entire experience the only thing grounding him. He adored this, having given in to this fantasy of power and submission for the first time in his life. Having fallen into something that he, before the stress of failure, wouldn’t have even considered. 

Yet, this felt impossibly good. He felt like he had been denying himself something wonderful, something amazing. He also felt like, if Kylo truly wanted to, he could squeeze just a bit harder, put just a little more pressure, and it would be lights out. Game over.

He could kill him.

But he wouldn’t.

That was submission.

Hux indulged in every moment of it. Every thrust pushing him higher, closer, until he couldn’t stop himself. He tensed, back almost off the table, and came onto his chest, his uniform, biting his lip as not to scream from the most intense orgasm he had ever had.

Kylo stopped once Hux had ridden his out, because that’s what you do, isn’t it? If he kept going he could overload Hux’s senses, and not in a good way.

But Hux stopped him before he could pull out.  

“No, no, continue, you didn’t-” Even in his post orgasmic haze Hux stayed right there in subspace, fell even more into it, actually. 

“Are you sure? Won’t it be too much?” It was not posed as a challenge, but phrased as one.

“I’ll be fine. Just, please.”

“Alright.” Kylo nodded and moved his hand off of Hux’s neck for the first time in all of this and sat them down on the edge of the table, gripped it tight. His hips jutted forwards again, a bit harder than before. He had been worried about himself, yes, as all that power allowed him to be. But Hux was the focus, as odd as it sounds, during the first part of whatever you would call this little bout.

It was about him now.

Below him Hux moaned more gently, gasped little things. He had already gotten what he wanted, now he was just an accessory to someone else’s ends. And he liked that. Sickeningly, this was still that power play. Wonderfully, he was being used to make Kylo feel good. He loved it.

And with the quickening movements Kylo was making, the less and less concealed moans and grunts, it became obvious he was getting close. 

It was Hux’s mumbling, of all things that pushed him over the edge. “Ohh, fu- cum in meee~” A little whine sounded from below him, and his body obliged heavily, and hard. Kylo came deep inside of Hux, the feared New Order General- if you could believe he held that rank. All covered, and filled, with his and Kylo’s cum.

The black haired Sith laid collapsed on top of him for a moment before he regained composure, or at least enough to stand up straight.

“So...” He thought now, as he slid away, for the first time thinking of long term repercussions. 

“So.” Hux echoed, now back and sat up, unfortunately aware of the real world, and thinking the same thing. 

“Do you uhm...” Kylo’s smooth, powerful persona seemed to have slipped away in the wakes of his orgasm. “... need anything?” 

“Could you hand me the other half of my clothing?”

“Oh.” Kylo did so. “Of course, here.” 

Hux slid off of the table, and his clothing on, whipping as much of the aftermath off of himself as he could and snapping his belt buckle together.

“So this was a one time thing, yes?” Kylo asked as he watched the door more than anything else. The air in the room seemed almost awkward now- like this could have, might have been a mistake on both of their parts.

“Well it depends.” Hux turned to him with this softness he had promised to Kylo and sworn to himself to leave behind in their fraternizations. “Do you want it t be?”

“I...” Kylo thought a moment, and decided, in the end, to be honest. “No, I don’t.”

“Then we can look forwards...” Hux made his way closer, planting another kiss on the man. “...to doing this again.” And he was gone, door panel unlocked, disappearing into the haze of shiny metal walls and storm troopers.

He left Kylo alone to ponder.

Love or lust?

Did it matter.


End file.
